Dirty desire
by rickiss
Summary: C'était pourtant un mauvais cliché, légèrement flou. Le visage était même un peu froissé ; comme quand il s'appliquait à lui refaire le portrait de ses poings, tiens, en fait... Et pourtant, il ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux.
1. Mauvais cliché

Bonjour à tous,

Voici le premier volet d'une nouvelle fic, afin de célébrer avec vous la rentrée…

Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai rien publié, ayant été trop prise l'année dernière pour me consacrer pleinement à l'écriture. J'ai bon espoir de pouvoir m'y remettre cette année, et je reprendrai dès que possible mes fics en cours (je n'en abandonne aucune, rassurez-vous –enfin, pour ceux qui étaient éventuellement inquiets).

Simplement, aujourd'hui j'étais inspirée pour un nouveau texte, alors je me suis lancée… Ce premier chapitre vous paraîtra sans doute un peu étrange, mais je pense que cela sera plus clair dans les prochains chapitres.

Je vous laisse découvrir ce texte, en espérant qu'il vous accroche ou vous intéresse. Vos impressions et remarques sont toujours les bienvenues, que vous ayez aimé ou pas, bien sûr. Alors, sur ce… bonne lecture, et merci d'avoir pris le temps de venir jeter un œil par ici !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling. Les paroles de la chanson _Dirty picture_ (en gras) sont de Taio Cruz et de Ke$ha.

**Rating** : K +

* * *

**Dirty desire **

**Mauvais cliché**

Fermant les yeux, il tenta d'ignorer la boule d'angoisse qui s'était nichée dans sa gorge et ne semblait plus vouloir en sortir. Mais bien vite, la douleur des coups qui pleuvaient sur lui l'eut assez distrait pour qu'il oublie sa peur.

Et le seul sentiment qui réussit alors à poindre sous ses élancements fut la lassitude. Une sourde mais profonde lassitude, face à un acte qui se répétait, comme un mauvais film bloqué sur sa pire scène.

S'il avait pu desserrer les lèvres, Colin aurait soupiré. Si jeune et déjà si fatigué. D'être contraint à rejouer, jour après jour, sous les feux de projecteurs insensibles, la scène de son humiliation, de sa mise à terre.

Le souffle coupé par le poing qui s'était profondément enfoncé dans son estomac, le garçon tomba à genoux, se voyant glisser en un ralenti grotesque pour tenter de fuir quand son agresseur se pencha pour le rattraper par le col de sa chemise afin de lui mettre une autre gifle. Mais nulle échappatoire pour la victime non consentante de ce cauchemar trop réel.

Nulle porte de sortie pour ce tunnel trop noir.

Son œil gauche, tuméfié, ne lui permettait plus de distinguer une partie de son champ de vision. Pas grave. Les visages grimaçants et détestablement ironiques de Crabbe et Goyle ne lui manqueraient pas. Tournant à demi la tête, tout en essayant de faire abstraction du craquement inquiétant qui retentit sur le côté de sa tempe, là où le poing d'un des Serpentards s'était de nouveau abattu, Colin cligna de son seul œil valide, cherchant un secours dans le couloir trop sombre.

**I could dream of ways to see you**

Mais pas âme qui vive en vue. Pas de héros pour le jeune admirateur esseulé ce soir.

Réprimant un sanglot qui était venu traîtreusement se glisser au cœur de sa lassitude, le jeune adolescent ferma l'œil. Tentant de fermer le rideau sur ce spectacle si pitoyable, même à ses yeux, lui le héros de cette minable mini-tragédie.

**I could close my eyes to dream**

Lui qui ne se sentait réellement heureux que dans sa chambre noire magique, où avec patience et dévotion il développait les clichés de ses rêves éveillés, aurait aimé en cet instant, plus que jamais, s'y enfermer.

**I could fantasize about you**

Fermant son cœur à l'extérieur, comme il avait appris à le faire depuis quelques temps maintenant, il s'éloigna peu à peu des rires éraillés et mauvais de ses deux bourreaux…

S'enfermant en lui-même, en ce jardin secret qu'il préserverait envers et contre eux tous, il oublia peu à peu la réalité pour s'enfoncer dans la douceur de ses fantaisies inoffensives…

Refermant la porte de sa conscience sur un dernier sursaut de lucidité, il se calfeutra en lui-même, là où les héros étaient toujours présents, toujours disponibles, toujours vainqueurs.

Toujours là pour lui.

**Tell the world what I believe**

Et Colin Crivey, alors qu'il s'écroulait sur le sol froid et rugueux de ce couloir sombre, sous les rires de Vincent Crabbe et les insultes de Grégory Goyle, esquissa un sourire incompréhensible, surtout pour ces deux handicapés de l'imagination.

« Il est maso, ou quoi ? Il sourit quand on le frappe… »

« Laisse tomber, c'est qu'un crétin. Viens, on va plutôt lui piquer ses affaires. » conclut l'autre sans plus de cérémonie, avant de donner un dernier coup de pied dans les côtes du jeune garçon. En bonus.

Se recroquevillant sous l'assaut, Colin resserra dans le même temps, presque instinctivement, sa main sur la poche de sa cape, du côté gauche. Près du cœur. Là où il cachait un des clichés qui ne le quittaient jamais. Pas un très bon, d'ailleurs, pas un de ses plus réussis. Mais c'était un de ses favoris. Un de ceux qui le rassuraient et lui apportaient la chaleur et le réconfort qui lui manquaient souvent.

Un de ceux qui lui redonnaient même du courage. Son petit secret de Gryffondor à lui.

Et il le serra si fort, se concentrant sur cette seule sensation -le tissu sous sa main, le papier glacé, épais et coupant sous le tissu- qu'il réussit même à ignorer le bruit soudain du flash, puis le choc sourd de son appareil sur les dalles. Se roulant un peu plus en boule, il ne sentit pas non plus les nombreuses photos qu'on éparpillait au sol sans retenue ni pudeur, certaines volant au dessus de lui avant de lui tomber dessus comme de vulgaires brouillons.

« Viens, on se casse. Il m'amuse plus. »

« Ouais, trop mou. Tu parles d'un Gryffondor ! Une vraie tarlouze, ouais… »

Le crachat qui s'échoua sur sa joue tira enfin Colin de sa transe autistique. S'étonnant de sentir que ses larmes coulaient sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, il essuya maladroitement le dernier affront que lui avait fait l'un de deux Serpentards avant de partir, et tira enfin d'une main tremblante la photo de sa poche. Un sourire vint effleurer de nouveau ses lèvres boursoufflées.

Harry était là. Harry le regardait de son air éternellement rassurant.

Harry était là. Pour lui. Comme à chaque fois.

« Putain, attends, Vince ! Il est réveillé ce petit con ! Il bouge encore… »

Des pas précipités, une haine qui suinte presque par terre jusqu'à lui, comme un avertissement. Colin rampe alors au sol, tentant d'atteindre le mur derrière lui comme un refuge insensé. Il serre contre lui, à la fois bouclier et trésor à défendre, la photo de son sauveur.

Mais trop tard, des mains se tendent, poussent, griffent, arrachent, repoussent.

« NOON ! Pas celle-là, non… » Même son cri, même ses sanglots, même ses suppliques n'y feront rien.

Aucun rempart, aucune prière ne peut atteindre la bêtise humaine.

Les pas repartent, les rires secouent les épaules musculeuses d'adolescents juste trop bêtes pour penser à être humains et le couloir semble bien plus sombre soudain au petit garçon blond.

Il fixe ses mains vides, tremblantes. Vides. Pantelantes de s'être vues arrachées le seul espoir qui lui restait.

Mais cette fois Colin, malgré son hématome douloureux, a ouvert les yeux. Il fait noir dans le corridor, mais nul besoin de torches flamboyantes pour voir qu'ici, il n'y a rien.

Pas de héros. Pas de sauveur.

**But whenever I'm not with you**

Ni dans la réalité, ni même plus sur papier glacé.

Non, plus rien à voir. Colin Crivey, malgré tous ses efforts, a ouvert les yeux.

**It's so hard for me to see**

Il a pu constater qu'une fois de plus, comme trop souvent, il n'y a rien à voir. Il est là, seul. Victime insignifiante d'un jeu cruel, proie dans les mains pataudes et lestes de deux bourreaux qui ne s'amusent déjà plus de cette farce.

Il est seul, et personne n'est venu le sauver. Et même ceux qui l'aiment, s'inquiètent-ils de son sort ? Qui le sait là, de toute façon ?

Qui s'en préoccupe réellement ?

Le garçon appuie sa tête sur le mur froid, et laisse couler ses larmes sans retenue cette fois. Son estomac lui fait mal, comme si un grand trou s'y était creusé et s'agrandissait, de seconde en seconde.

Ses mains se resserrent, en vain, sur l'espace vide sur son cœur. La poche est vide, laissée béante.

**I need to see a picture of you**

Même le rêve a fui. Plus d'échappatoire ce soir, pour lui.

Il est seul.

**A special picture just for me**


	2. Mauvaise image

Bonjour à tous,

Je voudrais vous remercier pour l'accueil chaleureux et encourageant que vous avez fait à cette fic, pourtant encore peu explicite ou très claire…

J'espère que votre intérêt ne diminuera pas avec ce second chapitre, et que vous aurez toujours autant envie de découvrir la suite.

Merci en tout cas de me suivre, et merci de rendre mon plaisir d'écrire chaque fois plus grand !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling. Les paroles de la chanson _Dirty picture_ (en gras) sont de Taio Cruz et de Ke$ha.

**Rating** : K +

* * *

**Dirty desire **

**Mauvaise image**

Les rires et les exclamations retombaient autour de lui comme les gouttes d'une pluie diluvienne qu'il ne voyait qu'à travers une vitre. Désagréable, mais pas dérangeant. S'enfonçant encore davantage dans son large fauteuil, le jeune homme tourna une nouvelle page de l'épais ouvrage posé sur ses genoux, et appuya un peu plus ses longs doigts fins sur ses tempes.

Etait-ce la fatigue, cependant ? Malgré sa concentration, malgré l'habitude, il n'arrivait qu'avec difficulté, chaque fois davantage de minute en minute, à rester vraiment isolé et distant du bruit de sa salle commune. Il finit par lever un regard agacé quand un de ses camarades le bouscula en passant pour se mêler à l'attroupement qui s'était formé au centre de la pièce.

Avisant qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait assez bien, le Serpentard attrapa au passage la manche de la robe du sorcier qui l'avait tiré de sa lecture.

« Zabini… Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ? Plus moyen de lire tranquillement… »

« Oh, Draco… » Malefoy laissa passer cette énième familiarité de son interlocuteur qui l'avait, une fois de plus, appelé par son prénom, alors que le blond ne se souvenait à aucun moment ne lui en avoir donné le droit. « C'est Crabbe et Goyle. Ils ont un truc marrant à nous montrer, a priori. »

Draco tiqua un peu devant le langage peu soutenu de l'autre, mais décida cette fois encore de ne rien dire. Il se massa d'un air un peu las la tempe gauche, et finit par hausser les épaules quand Blaise lui demanda avec enthousiasme s'il voulait venir voir de quoi il s'agissait. Le jeune homme noir, constatant que le blond se replongeait dans sa lecture sans un mot de plus, marquant par là autant son désintérêt pour cette attraction qu'un certain mépris pour lui, tourna les talons et se dirigea de nouveau vers le petit groupe attroupé autour des deux molosses.

Signant lui aussi par là son désintérêt et son peu de respect pour une personne comme Draco Malefoy, qui attendait beaucoup de déférence de la part des autres mais ne daignait même pas avoir la simple politesse de vous offrir un « non » en réponse.

Draco aurait aimé se convaincre que tous ces enfantillages ne le touchaient pas, et qu'il se moquait pas mal d'être un des rares Serpentards présents dans cette pièce à ne pas s'intéresser à ce que racontaient Crabbe et Goyle… Oui, mais le fait était qu'en plus d'avoir été dérangé de sa lecture au point de ne plus pouvoir s'y replonger sereinement, il était finalement intrigué par le fait que, pour une fois, ceux qu'il considérait à peine comme ses gardes du corps, attirent autant l'attention sur eux.

Toutefois, pour rien au monde le fils Malefoy n'aurait avoué être curieux d'un ragot pourtant manifestement croustillant, ni n'aurait admis vouloir demander aux autres de quoi il s'agissait.

Tout, plutôt que s'abaisser devant les autres. Tout, plutôt que de dépendre d'eux.

Tout, plutôt que d'admettre, à autrui et à lui-même, qu'il avait besoin…

Besoin de savoir.

Besoin de partager.

Besoin de demander.

Besoin de recevoir.

Besoin de rire. Librement.

Besoin de critiquer. Juste pour rire.

Besoin d'être avec les autres. Juste avec eux. Juste comme eux.

**So take a dirty picture for me **

Ce serait admettre qu'il était un garçon comme les autres, au fond.

Et ce n'était pas bon, ça. Pas bon pour son image.

**Take a dirty picture**

Et même s'il mourrait d'envie que parfois, on se retourne sur son passage et qu'on le regarde comme n'importe qui, comme quelqu'un de normal, Draco savait que justement ce désir n'était pas normal. Un Malefoy ne pouvait pas vouloir cela. Un Malefoy ne pouvait pas désirer cette normalité.

**Just take a dirty picture for me  
**

Alors il ferma les yeux, ravalant ce désir incongru et malvenu, et quand il put de nouveau offrir aux autres, qui ne le regardaient de toute façon pas, un visage neutre et fermé, il se replongea dignement dans sa lecture. Essayant de ne pas voir ces images dansant entre les mots, qui lui rappelaient qu'il avait envie d'être en cet instant le centre de l'attention, mais pour de bonnes raisons.

Pas celles pour lesquelles il se construisait chaque matin ce masque froid et dur.

Pas celles qui faisaient de lui un parfait Malefoy.

Un putain de parfait Malefoy !

**Take a dirty picture**

Et Draco se concentra si fort sur sa rage et cette colère puérile et irraisonnée qui l'envahissait, s'appliquant à la faire disparaître avant qu'on ne le perce à jour, qu'il ne remarqua pas que la salle commune de Serpentard s'était peu à peu vidée. Ce n'est qu'en sentant un courant d'air froid entrer rapidement dans la pièce, avant que la porte d'entrée ne claque, qu'il réalisa que tous ses camarades étaient partis dîner, et qu'il était seul.

Il soupira, refusant dans le même temps de se demander si c'était de déception ou de soulagement, et se leva enfin de son siège, repoussant sans ménagement son ouvrage, dont il n'avait pas réussi de toute la soirée à parcourir un paragraphe entier.

Et lui qui avait réussi à lutter toute la soirée contre cette curiosité ridicule et inconvenante qui le faisait tant ressembler à n'importe quel jeune de son âge, laissa tomber au sol, rejoignant son livre aux mots vains, sa retenue et sa pudeur. Et enfin, rejoignit, en trois enjambées, la grande table ronde trônant au centre de la pièce, tendant même les mains avec avidité, comme pris d'une faim dévorante, pour saisir l'objet des rires et racontars de tout à l'heure…

Qui était là pour le voir se dépraver, de toute façon ?

Qui était là pour voir le petit prince jeter au feu sa couronne et sa retenue pour enfin laisser un désir lui échapper ?

Pas même un miroir alentour pour lui renvoyer cette image de lui qu'il était le premier à ne vouloir voir mais à ne pouvoir fuir éternellement…

**Just send the dirty picture to me**

Alors qu'importait qu'il soit, en cet instant, enfin comme tout le monde ?

Personne pour le voir, pas de problème.

**Send the dirty picture**

Personne pour le voir.

S'en était presque triste.

**Just send the dirty picture to me**

Les doigts longs du jeune homme blond se refermèrent sur les clichés éparpillés sur la table, et il ne put retenir un juron en constatant que ce qui avait occupé tous ses camarades pendant plus d'une heure n'étaient que de vulgaires photos.

Et encore, vulgaires ! Si seulement elles l'étaient réellement, il aurait compris que cela amuse des adolescents aux hormones en émoi. Mais là…

Des photos, toutes plus banales et ridicules que les autres. Des élèves, des sourires, de la franche et ridicule camaraderie, des grimaces plus pathétiques que comiques…

Et… et puis, si souvent que c'en était écœurant jusqu'à la nausée, des clichés de ce héros en mal de quête, de cette célébrité dont la vie de Draco se serait largement passée. Potter. Pris en cachette, la plupart du temps. Posant, parfois, gauchement et mal à l'aise, mais si détestablement désireux de ne pas refuser à cet imbécile de Colin Crivey son petit plaisir quotidien. Prendre une pitoyable photographie d'un misérable héros dont personne ne voulait…

« Ta vie est passionnante, mon pauvre Crivey… » lâcha Malefoy d'un ton méprisant. Plus pour lui-même, au fond, vu que son public avait déserté, ne riant pas cette fois de ses blagues qu'il savait sans intérêt. Mais qu'il continuait à faire parce qu'il savait qu'on rirait. Par politesse, par peur ou par intérêt.

Il repoussa d'un geste fatigué les photos sur la table, s'apprêtant déjà à repartir loin de cette distraction qu'il jugeait ridicule, quand son regard s'attarda sur une photo, à demi cachée sous d'autres, froissée et dont le coin en bas à gauche était même déchiré.

**Send the dirty picture**

Plissant les yeux pour distinguer le visage sur le cliché flou, Draco s'en saisit, et le rapprocha de son visage pour de mieux voir. Son regard croisa alors, une fois de plus, celui de son ennemi.

De son si pathétique rival. Potter.

**Snap**

Et là, le cœur de Draco se serra douloureusement en lui, presque au ralenti, comme si on lui appuyait sur la poitrine en espérant lui broyer les os. Une boule se coinça dans sa gorge, comme si la nausée qu'il ressentait habituellement à la vue de la misérable existence du Gryffondor voulait monter mais ne pouvait sortir.

Le Serpentard ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait ainsi. Une simple photo, même animée avec maladresse, pouvait-elle vraiment… ? C'était pourtant un mauvais cliché, légèrement flou. Le visage était même un peu froissé ; comme quand il s'appliquait à lui refaire le portrait de ses poings, tiens, en fait... Et pourtant, il ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux.

Comme hypnotisé.

Il détestait chaque instant de sa vie où son regard se portait sur Potter, et pourtant… et pourtant, en cet instant, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce cliché.

Merde.

Pas bon, ça.


	3. Mésentente

Bonjour,

Désolée de vous avoir fait un peu patienter pour cette suite, mais le boulot m'a pris pas mal de temps. Voici le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres.

L'action n'avance pas à pas de géants, mais vu le point de départ de cette fic, il ne va pas y avoir non plus une action effrénée…

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling. Les paroles de la chanson _Dirty picture_ (en gras) sont de Taio Cruz et de Ke$ha.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**Dirty desire **

**Mésentente**

Neville avançait d'un pas vif, serrant avec force ses livres de botanique contre lui comme un rempart contre le monde. Cela ne suffisait pourtant ni à le rassurer, ni à apaiser le dilemme qui s'était niché en lui, lui tordant le ventre plus encore qu'un regard noir de Rogue.

Neville était un garçon qui méritait pleinement sa place à Gryffondor. Même si, comme tout le monde, il pouvait lui arriver de ne pas se montrer tout à fait à la hauteur des qualités prônées par sa Maison… C'était humain, après tout.

Mais aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, le jeune homme avait le désagréable sentiment de faire honte aux siens, presque de les trahir.

D'ailleurs, c'était une trahison.

Quand il était passé dans le couloir de l'aile ouest du château, près de la cour aux cyprès, il les avait clairement entendus, les rires. Et comme il s'était approché, curieux mais restant prudemment à couvert en réalisant qu'il s'agissait principalement d'un groupe composé de Verts et argents, il avait pu la voir.

La photo.

Accrochée sur un des murs de pierre, à une hauteur visible par tous.

Même de loin, il avait reconnu l'élève sur le cliché. Et même si lui ne trouvait pas que voir son camarade ainsi pris en photo soit drôle, il savait parfaitement pourquoi les autres adolescents riaient. Parce qu'ils n'avaient ni cœur, ni respect, encore moins de compassion, pour autrui.

Et il était reparti à grands pas, d'abord outré et furieux de l'attitude des Serpentards -et même, qu'ils soient maudits !, de quelques Serdaigles. Puis, Neville avait ralenti le pas, se disant, avec un peu d'imprudence et beaucoup d'élan amical au cœur, qu'il serait peut-être judicieux qu'il fasse demi-tour, rabatte le caquet de tous ces imbéciles, et tente de sauver le peu de dignité qu'il restait à son ami en récupérant le honteux cliché.

Mais finalement, toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'étaient taries en lui avant même d'avoir vu l'ébauche d'une esquisse. Parce que bon…

Ils étaient quand même nombreux, les Serpentards, là-bas.

Et puis bon, il y avait même des Serdaigles, qui étaient pourtant plutôt sympas en temps normal.

Alors peut-être qu'il se montait un peu la tête, non ? Peut-être même que le héros de la photo en rirait lui-même, qui sait, s'il voyait ce cliché… Non ?

Mais à l'instant même où il se posait ces questions et qu'il s'était remis en marche, mettant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte une plus grande distance entre lui et l'attroupement, Neville Londubat savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Il connaissait très bien les réponses à ces inutiles tentatives de racheter sa conscience.

Il faisait juste preuve de lâcheté, et chaque pas qui l'éloignait de cette photographie l'empêchait d'aller aider quelqu'un qui en avait besoin.

En passant non loin de la Grande Salle, il en vit sortir le trio de ses amis les plus proches. Et en apercevant Harry, il se sentit rougir, encore plus honteux. Se sentant en cet instant encore plus misérable, encore plus traître à une cause qui leur était pourtant commune depuis toujours.

Toujours aider ses proches.

Toujours se serrer les coudes, envers et contre tout. Et tous.

Mais lui… lui, Neville Londubat, ne se sentait ni la force d'un Ron Weasley, ni la détermination d'une Hermione Granger et encore moins le courage d'un Harry Potter.

**Whenever you are gone, I just wanna be wit ya**

« Et merde ! » jura-t-il pour lui-même entre ses dents, en repartant à pas vifs avant que ses amis ne l'aperçoive « Je n'ai pas ton courage -qui est d'ailleurs souvent de l'inconscience plus que de la bravoure !- Harry, mais c'est pas de ma faute… »

**Please don't get me wrong, I just wanna see a picture**

Il disparut à un angle, serrant ses ouvrages scolaires si forts qu'une des arêtes lui fit un bleu sur la poitrine. Les larmes aux yeux, il ignora la douleur et se mit à courir, s'éloignant avec détermination et pourtant regret de l'image qui figeait de honte et de mépris un de ses amis. Il avait laissé lui aussi son honneur là-bas, en n'osant pas affronter les rires et la cruauté d'adolescents pourtant semblables à lui, par bien des points. Il avait laissé son courage aux pieds de Serpentards, qui pourraient bien se moquer de lui aussi, s'ils l'avaient seulement vu faire preuve de cette lâcheté dont eux-mêmes étaient pourtant imprégnés jusqu'à l'âme.

Et tant pis si ses propres amis se moquaient aussi de lui.

**Take a dirty picture for me**

Ils auraient raison.

**Take a dirty picture  
**

« Ce n'était pas Neville, là-bas ? » s'étonna Hermione en scrutant le couloir par lequel avait disparu leur ami « Il n'avait pas l'air bien… »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » lui répliqua nonchalamment Ron, tout en mordant avec appétit dans une pomme.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas… Il courait. »

« Peut-être un truc urgent à faire. » suggéra le rouquin, sans grand intérêt pour la question.

La jeune sorcière resta silencieuse un instant, avant d'ajouter dubitativement :

« Peut-être. Enfin, quand même… il n'avait pas l'air bien. »

Elle s'arracha à ses réflexions en sentant Harry lui tirer la manche et lui désigner du doigt un attroupement d'où s'élevaient plusieurs éclats de rire -sans qu'aucune gaieté ni convivialité ne s'échappe pourtant du groupe en question.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » murmura la jeune fille, soudain mal à l'aise en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de nombreux Serpentards et quelques Serdaigles, qui semblaient s'amuser d'un fait dont elle devinait qu'aucun membre de sa Maison ne trouverait hilarant.

Mais déjà, Harry s'élançait à grands pas vers les autres, vite talonné par Ron, qui suivit presque par instinct son ami, sans plus chercher à comprendre. Leur amie leur emboîta le pas, laissant loin derrière elle son inquiétude pour Neville.

Lui s'était déjà enfoncé loin dans les ténèbres du château, souhaitant plus que tout se faire oublier et effacer les preuves de sa lâcheté…

Même s'il savait que lui n'oublierait jamais le jour où il avait tourné le dos à un ami. C'était à présent gravé en lui.

**Take a dirty picture**

En se rendant à la Grande Salle, Draco aperçut un attroupement d'où s'élevaient des exclamations pleines de défi et de moqueries. Il reconnut bien entendu immédiatement la plupart de ses camarades, et songea qu'ils devaient encore s'amuser à quelque mauvaise blague…

Lui-même aurait pu avoir le cœur à s'amuser avec eux s'il n'avait pas à l'esprit une image entêtante dont il n'arrivait à se défaire…

Quand soudain une voix s'éleva au-dessus des autres, le ramenant brutalement sur terre.

« Comment avez-vous pu oser ? Vous êtes vraiment les pires des ordures qui existent ! »

Malefoy frissonna, ne sachant si c'était de peur face à la colère ulcérée qui débordait chacun de ces mots, d'excitation en entendant le son de la voix de son meilleur ennemi, ou d'appréhension face au retour de cette réalité qui venait brutalement balayer ses divagations…

« Vous n'avez jamais fait preuve de beaucoup de bon sens ni d'humanité, mais là… mais là ! » La voix de Potter se brisait dans les aigus tant il semblait hors de lui.

Le Prince des Serpentards s'approcha du groupe, presque malgré lui, comme aimanté par cette colère emplie de haine et de dégoût. Comme si ce rejet qu'il savait inéluctable ne le rebutait pas. Comme s'il avait besoin de se prendre en plein visage la haine de Potter pour enfin arriver à se détacher de cette image qui flottait encore, comme un fantôme tenace, sur sa rétine.

Alors que quelques-uns des élèves attroupés s'écartaient au passage de Draco, tout le corps du leader des Gryffondors se tendit, avant qu'il n'explose de nouveau, tendant un doigt tremblant et accusateur vers le nouveau venu :

« Toi… Toi ! Tu savais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais au courant de ce qu'ont fait tes amis ? » Comme Malefoy levait un sourcil interrogateur, alors que le silence se faisait autour d'eux, Harry reprit, ne se jetant pas sur son ennemi seulement parce que Ron et Hermione avaient chacun posé une main apaisante sur ses bras « Tu savais pour la photo ? »

Draco, pris au dépourvu, blêmit, pâlissant plus qu'il ne semblait humainement possible de le faire.

Sa réaction stupéfia certains de ses proches, qui n'avaient jamais vu leur leader si déstabilisé.

Harry Potter, lui, sembla perdre le peu de raison qui lui restait, et hurla, hors de lui, tandis que Ron se jetait presque sur lui pour le retenir alors que le brun allait s'élancer pour frapper son interlocuteur :

« Tu savais ! C'est peut-être même toi qui l'as affichée devant tout le monde ! » Il reprit son souffle, et leva un regard vibrant de haine et de mépris -sentiment que Draco ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir déjà vu dans les prunelles du Survivant- « Je savais que tu n'avais aucun honneur ni respect pour les autres… Mais ça, Malefoy. Ca. Je ne pensais pas que tu irais si loin juste pour te moquer de quelqu'un."

En cet instant, plus aucun élève ne riait de ce qui ne se voulait pourtant, au début, qu'une méchante plaisanterie.

Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers Draco, comme si tous attendaient la réponse à cette accusation, comme si tous espéraient un feu d'artifice en retour à ce boulet de canon.

Mais Draco, toujours blême, ne savait que répondre.

Non. Non, il n'avait pas voulu se moquer de lui, pas cette fois. Pas comme ça. Il ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé, il ne comprenait même pas la colère de Potter.

Oui, il était au courant pour la photo. Evidemment. Cela faisait plus d'une journée qu'elle l'obsédait à présent. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas voir de quoi il s'agissait ?

Mais il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse s'en servir pour se moquer du Gryffondor, encore moins pourquoi elle déclenchait chez le principal concerné une telle rage. Cette photo n'était ni honteuse, ni ridicule, encore moins humiliante… il en savait quelque chose, lui qui la gardait sur lui depuis la veille, la ressortant si souvent pour la fixer qu'elle était à présent complètement froissée. A ce souvenir, Draco glissa la main dans sa poche par réflexe, sentant sous sa paume l'arête glacée et coupante de la photo.

Et là, avant qu'il ne réalise pleinement que Potter ne pouvait pas parler de ce cliché, qui était encore dissimulé dans les replis de sa cape, il vit le brun lui lancer un dernier regard, noir de haine, avant de se détourner, se dégageant d'un mouvement d'épaule de la prise de Ron. Harry bouscula quelques élèves, fendant la foule d'un pas vif pour s'éloigner de Malefoy et de ses acolytes, avant d'être vraiment tenté d'en rouer un de coups… Ses amis le suivirent, après avoir à leur tour jeté un regard dégoûté au blond.

Les autres élèves, après avoir subi encore une minute le silence stupéfait qui s'était échoué sur leur groupe, s'éloignèrent peu à peu chacun de leur côté, soudain gênés et presque honteux.

Presque. Parce qu'après tout, ils ne se sentaient pas coupables d'avoir ri d'une image, ni même d'avoir éprouvé un malsain soulagement à ne pas être eux-mêmes les héros de cette photo. Non, ils s'étaient juste sentis de trop dans un échange houleux qui avait paru si intime soudain. Comme s'ils avaient assisté à une querelle privée, qui ne les concernait pas.

Comme s'ils avaient raté quelque chose.

Et quand il ne resta plus que lui dans le couloir froid, Draco leva enfin les yeux vers le pilier de pierre où trônait, comme le trophée d'une sale guerre à laquelle il n'avait pas pris part, le cliché, preuve de la mise à terre d'un félin blessé, victime d'un combat inégal.

Et là, Malefoy ne put retenir un rire. Mais pas un rire moqueur, cynique, ni même méprisant. Non.

Un rire nerveux, désabusé, presque fou.

Il venait de se prendre les foudres d'un Survivant qui ne pardonnerait pas cette fois, pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise.

Saleté.

Pour une fois qu'il n'y était pour rien !

**Take a dirty picture for me**


	4. Sa photo

Bonjour,

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour la suite de cette drôle de fic, pour laquelle je ne sais pas encore bien où je vais, ni quelle va en être réellement la finalité… J'avance à tâtons, comme souvent en écriture, mais bon, on dit bien que ce n'est pas le but du voyage qui compte, mais bien le chemin.

Alors tant que vous aurez envie de faire ce bout de route avec moi, je suis ravie d'avancer avec vous sur ce nouveau chemin…

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux cités sont à J.K. Rowling. Les paroles de la chanson _Dirty picture_ (en gras) sont de Taio Cruz et de Ke$ha.

**Rating** : K

Bonne lecture : )

* * *

**Dirty desire **

**Sa photo**

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps, et les couloirs s'étaient vidés il y a un moment déjà, quand Draco entendit des pas retentir dans la galerie. Il leva les yeux, et distingua une ombre s'approchant de l'endroit où il se trouvait, depuis maintenant des heures.

Il ne savait même pas combien. Il n'avait pas compté.

L'arrivant sembla hésiter, cherchant sans doute son chemin dans la pénombre. Seules quelques torches éclairaient les lieux, et encore, bien faiblement.

En arrivant à proximité de Malefoy, le nouveau venu aperçut enfin ce dernier assis au pied d'une des colonnes de pierre, et eut un geste de recul, avant de s'arrêter. Indécis. Ne sachant visiblement pas s'il lui fallait continuer ou rebrousser chemin.

Ce fut Draco qui lui apporta la réponse, lui intimant d'un ton las :

« Approche, Crivey. Je ne vais pas te manger. » Si peu d'animosité dans sa voix. Plus d'amusement non plus. Juste de cette fatigue et de cet agacement qu'ont parfois les adultes devant un enfant timide qui n'avance pas assez vite pour eux.

Colin fit un pas en avant, et demanda, tout en détournant le regard afin de ne pas croiser celui de Malefoy -aurait-il pu seulement bien le distinguer dans l'ombre de ce couloir froid ?

« Tu… tu savais que c'était moi ? »

L'adolescent blond haussa les épaules :

« Qui d'autre que toi pouvait venir ici à cette heure ? »

Le jeune Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche, surpris. La referma. Leva un doigt, comme s'il voulait demander la parole. Le baissa.

« Tu m'attendais ? » souffla-t-il finalement d'une petite voix, qui s'étranglait déjà, se brisait sur l'angoisse de ce qu'une réponse positive pouvait impliquer.

Ce fut au tour de Malefoy d'arborer un air étonné. Il leva un sourcil, et répliqua en haussant les épaules, d'une voix plus assurée que ne le serait jamais celle de Colin -sauf peut-être lorsqu'il parlait de sa passion :

« Très honnêtement, je ne sais pas. »

Crivey se retint de lâcher sarcastiquement qu'un Malefoy honnête, cela n'existait pas. Il se retint, parce que bien qu'élève de Gryffondor, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de dire ça à Draco en face.

Surtout pas en ce moment, surtout pas après ces derniers jours. Surtout pas après aujourd'hui.

Et il se retint parce que, honnêtement, lui ne revenait pas de l'attitude de son interlocuteur. Inhabituelle. Surprenante. Différente.

Déconcertante.

Un silence les enveloppa tandis que chacun se plongeait dans ses pensées, et Colin ne le rompit que quand, levant les yeux jusqu'à mi-hauteur de la colonne contre laquelle était adossé le Serpentard, il vit l'objet de son mal-être. De son déshonneur. La cause de la boule qu'il avait au ventre depuis que deux brutes y avaient donné autant de coups que son cœur ratait de battements, quelques jours plus tôt, dans un couloir aussi sombre que celui-ci.

Les poings de l'adolescent se serrèrent. D'inconfort à ce souvenir. De colère. De honte. De détresse muette…

… que Draco, étonnamment, sut saisir au vol. Quoiqu'il n'agit pas dans le but de soulager le cœur du jeune garçon. A priori non, pas assez Malefoy pour être lui. Mais c'est toutefois d'une voix neutre, plus douce qu'insidieuse, qu'il demanda en désignant d'un mouvement de tête le cliché au-dessus de sa tête.

« Tu es venu chercher ça, je suppose ? »

**When you're all alone boy, I got something to give ya**

Les lèvres de Colin tremblèrent un peu, mais il les pinça rageusement pour ne rien laisser passer. Pas de sanglot, pas de prière non plus. Mais son regard le trahit, l'espace d'une seconde, en s'évadant furtivement vers la photo, et en se voilant de cette tristesse qui n'échappa pas au Serpentard. Ce dernier se releva, un peu péniblement après être resté tant d'heures assis sur le sol, à penser… Il attrapa d'un geste vif la photo, l'arrachant du mur dans un petit bruit sec, et l'agita doucement devant les yeux vibrants de détresse et d'attente de son cadet.

« Je veux bien te la donner, mais à une condition… »

Les poings de Colin se serrèrent de nouveau, tandis que la boule dans son ventre lui appuyait douloureusement sur l'estomac. Mais c'est pourtant avec une voix dure et claire qu'il lança, avec bravoure, avec bravache, à son ennemi :

« Ce n'est pas toi qui as pris cette photo, Malefoy. Je le sais. »

Les sourcils de Draco montèrent encore une fois d'un cran, tandis qu'il admirait malgré lui le cran du garçon, qu'il devinait pourtant en position de faiblesse. Il n'avait qu'à lui montrer cette photo pour le lui rappeler, si besoin était.

**Will ya play along if I take a dirty picture**

« Tu veux jouer à ça, Crivey ? Vraiment ? » susurra-t-il, retrouvant l'espace d'un instant le ton cynique et hautain qui lui seyait si bien en temps normal.

L'autre ne put retenir un soupir -un peu étranglé- et lâcha tout en désignant d'un geste vague la photo que tenait Draco :

« Non, je ne veux pas jouer. Je veux juste… » Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, exactement comme le faisait Harry Potter quand il était embarrassé, ou fatigué de quelque chose « Ecoute, je veux juste oublier tout ça. C'est… pas marrant. Tu le sais, merde… » Sa voix s'étrangla définitivement sur ces derniers mots, et il cacha son visage dans sa main avant d'y éclater en sanglots.

Le ventre plus serré que jamais, Colin Crivey voulait juste partir d'ici. Il avait assez honte comme ça pour ne pas avoir besoin de s'imposer tout cela en plus. Il voulait juste que cette journée se termine, il voulait juste enfin jeter ce cliché au feu et tenter de s'endormir pour balayer toutes ces images douloureuses.

Draco, impassible, le regarda pleurer un moment en silence. Avant de faire trois pas, et de lui mettre, presque de force, le cliché dans la main.

**I'll take a dirty picture for ya**

« Crivey, je m'en fous. Ta vie, ce qui t'arrive, sincèrement, je m'en fous. »

« Je m'en doute… » murmura Colin, tout en jetant un regard brouillé de larmes à la photo qu'il avait maintenant sous les yeux. Pour lui seul.

Il s'y vit, à terre, des bleus ornant ses pommettes encore rondes de l'enfance, recevant un coup de pied de Crabbe -ou bien était-ce Goyle-, l'image s'animant sans fin sur une grimace grotesque déformant son visage en larmes. En ravalant un énième sanglot, il froissa d'un geste rageur et, il l'aurait réellement souhaité, salvateur, le papier glacé, avant de le fourrer dans sa poche, l'y enterrant avec détermination.

**Take a dirty picture**

Enfin, il essuya du revers de la manche de sa cape ses larmes, et leva bravement la tête vers Draco. Mais malgré toute la volonté qu'il ressentait, il ne put fixer l'adolescent blond quand il lui demanda d'une voix encore légèrement tremblante :

« Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu veux en… en échange ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, réprimant un soupir fatigué en voyant les épaules du garçon trembler, et sortit à son tour de sa poche une photographie, qu'il brandit devant son interlocuteur.

« Juste savoir où a été prise cette photo. »

« Mais… C'est celle que j'avais… Malefoy ! » s'écria l'autre, indigné, oubliant sa peur pour ne laisser place qu'à sa consternation et sa colère. Il voulut reprendre ce cliché tant chéri, que lui avaient ravis ses deux agresseurs, mais le Serpentard fut plus rapide, et recula vivement d'un pas.

« Tut tut, du calme, le fauve. Tu réponds simplement à ma question, et on en reste là. »

**I'll take a dirty picture for ya**

Cette fois, Colin n'eut cure de paraître inférieur à l'autre, et le supplia, tendant la main vers la photo, sans pour autant oser s'opposer plus à son aîné :

« S'il-te-plaît, Malefoy… J'y tiens. Je… rends-la moi, s'il-te-plaît. »

Les traits de Draco se durcirent.

« Crivey, ne complique pas les choses. Je t'ai déjà rendu l'autre, alors réponds simplement à ma question. »

« Mais… »

« Je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver. Pas ce soir. » Le ton était pourtant, malgré son calme apparent, clairement une menace.

Sentant encore sous ses doigts le cliché de sa soumission forcée passée, qui ne s'effacerait pas de son esprit de si tôt, même s'il l'avait froissé et prévoyait de le détruire, Colin n'eut pas le cœur de se battre encore ce soir.

Levant donc de nouveau les yeux vers la photo que tenait Draco, et qui était elle aussi légèrement froissée, le jeune Gryffondor décida d'y renoncer -temporairement du moins- et répondit avec dédain :

« Tu le sais très bien, en plus, Malefoy… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me poses la question ! »

« Crivey, ne joue pas avec ma patience… » gronda Draco d'un ton sourd. Il pointa d'un doigt sec le visage de Potter sur la photo, et s'apprêtait à répéter sa question, quand l'autre s'écria, en colère de voir l'autre devenir menaçant, et agacé de cette mascarade :

« Mais tu vois bien que c'était après un match de Quidditch, enfin ! »

« Un match ? » s'étonna le blond, en reportant son regard sur la photo, cette fois plus attentif.

« Ou un entraînement. Je sais plus trop… Mais enfin, on voit bien les anneaux des buts, en contrefont, non ? » reprit Colin, la voix de nouveau tremblante, semblant prêt à craquer de nouveau.

Trop de fatigue et de tension, cette fois.

Comprenant, en voyant Malefoy plongé avec perplexité dans l'examen attentif de sa photo, que l'autre ne lui répondrait plus, il renonça à s'expliquer plus avant.

**Take a dirty picture**

Comprenant, en voyant Draco plonger avec une attention presque autistique dans le portrait de son héros, perdu un peu ce soir au profit de l'ennemi, qu'il n'obtiendrait plus rien de l'autre, Colin Crivey tourna les talons, repartant au loin. Renonçant à sa photo.

**Take a dirty picture for me**

Il tenterait plus tard de la récupérer. Peut-être.


End file.
